In the prior art, when conferees will hold a talk session between two locations that are remote mutually, the voice conference device set forth in Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2 is arranged in respective locations, and then the conferees are seated around this voice conference device to hold the session.
In the voice conference devices in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, one speaker is arranged at a center of the case to emit a voice from a ceiling to the outside, and also a plurality of microphones whose voice collecting direction is set in a different direction respectively are arranged at respective corner portions of side surfaces.
In such conventional voice conference devices, voices generated in different directions are picked up by the microphones respectively and then voice signals are sent out to the voice conference device on the opposite side. In contrast, when the voice conference device on this side receives the voice signals that are collected by the voice conference device on the opposite side, such voice conference device emits the voices as they are.    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-8-298696    Patent Literature 2: JP-A-8-204803